Betty Noire (Glitchtale)
Bête "Betty" Noire is the primary antagonist of the second season of the popular online Undertale animation series, Glitchtale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Betty Noire VS Anastasia Morozov * Betty VS HABIT * Betty VS Devil Mario * Chara VS Betty * Day vs Betty Noire * Gamzee Makara vs. Betty Noire (Completed) * Ruby Rose VS. Bête Noire (Completed) * Bête Noire VS Spinel * Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire (Completed) Battles Royale *'Fear Battle Royale' (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Ashley and Red (WarioWare) *Barbas (Charmed) *Carl the llama (Llamas with Hats) *Cross! Chara (X-Tale / Underverse) *Emerald Sustrai (RWBY) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Israphel (Yogscast) *Lazari Swann (Creepypasta) *Mysterio (Marvel Comics) *Nazo the Hedgehog (Unofficial Sonic the Hedgehog media) *The Operator (Marble Hornets) *Scarecrow (DC Comics) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Waluigi (SMG4) *Zupay (Willcraft Animations) History It all started with Amber Lightvale, the younger sister of the wizard Agate Lightvale, with a blue and green SOUL. When Agate killed her brother Copper Lightvale after the two had fought following a discussion about the Barrier that separated Monsters and Humans, she realized she was slowly dying. In a last attempt to ensure that Monsters and Humans would never make peace, Agate used Amber, whom she had killed prior to spite Copper, as a vessel to create Betty, whose purpose would be to destroy Humans and Monsters shall the Barrier ever be shattered. Betty's SOUL is the pink FEAR soul, and she is constantly accompanied by the blob-like creature Akumu (commonly called Kumu). At first, Betty looked like an innocent, cheery, happy-go-lucky girl incapable of doing evil, but when she remembered what Agate has commanded her to do, she turned evil, and sought sufficient power to destroy both races Agate wanted separated. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Bête "Betty" Noire *Age: Thirteen physically. A few hundred years old chronologically *Occupation: Soul of Fear *Partner in Crime: Akumu Abilities *'Biological Immortality:' Betty is biologically immortal; she will never age, and therefore never die of senescence. However, she can still die from injury. Non-combat applicable. *'Pain Resilience:' Even before she had her healing factor, Betty was completely unaffected by a hole in her shoulder by from Undyne's spear. After gaining the regen, Betty was unaffected by portions of her shoulder and face being destroyed/severed before it healed. *'Teleportation:' Betty can freely teleport between locations very quickly. *'HATE Tentacles:' Betty is able to extend HATE tentacles from her arm. *'Regeneration:' Thanks to HATE, Betty possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing her to heal wounds almost instantly and regrow limbs. However, it can be overtaxed and it is confirmed that the regen can't heal everything. *'Dark Magic:' Betty is a powerful user of black magic. It has the following uses: **'Hallucination Inducement:' Betty is able to conjure and modify hallucinations. This was used on Frisk to make him see a nonexistant car, on Asriel to make him see Chara instead of Betty, on Jessica Grey to see a cut-up Integrity and much more. Can also be used to give the impression of being at a certain spot whilst actually being elsewhere, and hypotethically to make it looks like she's everywhere or like there are multiple Bettys. (Key-word: hypotethically) **'Forcefields:' Betty can freely generate forcefields and barriers to encompass certain areas. **'Energy Manipulation:' The ability to diffuse and channel energy. Betty has been shown to utilize both normal and dark (likely HATE) energy; allowing her to summon waves of pink energy, emanate it from her body or enhance her strikes with normal or dark energy. **'Summoning / Creation:' Betty can summon and create things from thin air, i.e. weapons and an army of pink blobs. **'Telekinesis:' In Do or Die, after Undyne kills Alphys, Betty, who is meters away from the wall where Undyne's spear landed, pulled out said spear without touching it. **'Pyrokinesis:' As of Ep. 7 in Season 2, HATE, Betty seems to possess the power to control fire, which she used against Asgore and Toriel. *'Mind Reading:' It was revealed in a Tumblr post by Camila Cuevas that Betty can look into one's memories by looking into their eyes. *Absorption of magic Techniques Rhabdophobia *Betty's signature technique *Requires charging *Once executed, creates a zone that allows Betty to control all enemy powers inside of said zone Statistics Amplification *Betty usually grows stronger when more fear is around, she is closer to dying and how many souls she has. Usually when closer to death she grows stronger depending on how close she is to dying. *Degree unknown Weapons and Items Spear *Betty's signature weapon *Usually thrown like a javelin, or attached to a string *Can tear out souls of others and grant them to Betty *Able to create an explosion of light Scythe *It's a scythe. That's it. *Nothing more to say about it. Vial of Hate *Can be used to heal Betty's wounds and regenerate lost body parts *Degree unknown *Can be used by Akumu to wake Betty up after death **This process also regenerated her back, which was disintegrated Hands and Gaster Blasters *Stolen from Gaster using Rhabdophobia *Only used in the fight against Gaster *The Gaster Blaster can fire energy beams and be used to block attacks, including beams from other Gaster Blasters *The hands have the following attacks: **'Red:' Shoots a blast of energy, twice as powerful than a normal Gaster Blaster. **'Green:' Summons a forcefield or shield. **'Orange:' Spawns a plethora of white dots around the enemy. After a while, they will flash orange and generate a powerful explosion. **'Blue:' Creates razor blade discs that follow the enemy. **'Yellow:' Spams a bunch of projectiles at a rapid pace. **'Purple:' Copies whatever is in front of the hand. **'Beam Attack:' An unknown special attack in which Gaster gathers all his seven hands (with the seven different colors) and launches a single beam from all of them. The beam homes after the target, and if it's dispelled, it can be split into a multitude of orbs that return to home on the target. **'Monotone:' Makes one hand seven times more powerful. **'Duality:' Merges the seven hands into two giant ones. These two can switch between the original seven colors and make combinations between them. The dual hands will follow the user’s hands motion and commands. The powers are according to each color. Helpers Akumu *Betty's pet, other half, only friend and helper *A blob-like creature *Can contain souls *Abilities **Elasticity, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transformation ***Can transform into gear for Betty to use, like an arm mounted blade, a sickle, a scythe, armour, a surfboard, a tether, etc... **Can break through forcefields **Able to fly Corrupted Souls *Betty is able to resurrect those of whom she owns the souls **Sans has telekinetic powers and Gaster Blasters to attack **Asriel has a sword and an energy cannon (Chaos Blaster) as well as several magics including pyrokinesis, Shocker Breaker (electrokinesis) and Star Blazing (summons cartoony stars). Pink Blobs *An army of creatures made of a pink mass *Can move as fast as human children *Can move on walls and ceilings *Able to cloak themselves as others *Can fuse with other Blobs to become one, big Blob *Able to extend a spike from their body to stab victims' soul out True Look *A form attained by fusing with Akumu *Has completely pink eyes and a distorted mouth **'Abilities' ***Can turn her arms into blades ***Able to release waves and bursts of pink energy from her body Feats *Manipulated several Humans and Monsters without any effort or suspicion *Beat the living shit out of Gaster **Gaster could nullify reality warping abilities *Took hits from Undyne the Undying, who could blow up an entire laboratory *Can easily destroy large masses of rock that make up canyons *Able to fracture and create cracks in a wall by merely and casually punching it once *Punched Asgore several metres away without effort *Can chop energy in half *Was unaffected by a spear to the chest before she got her regeneration and by parts of her face being blasted off after, even before it healed *Took 26 human souls... Weaknesses *...from defenseless children. And it were her blobs that did so, not Betty herself. *Hate Regeneration can be overtaxed *Loses her strategic skills, mind and sanity when using too much Hate *If Akumu dies, so will Betty, and vice versa (albeit not instantly, but after a short while) *Barely has any "true" kills; she made Undyne kill Alphys by accident, and the rest of her vics were either defenseless children, or incapacitated / ambushed Trivia *A common misconception is that Betty is Amber Lightvale. This is false. Betty merely inhabits Amber's reanimated body. Gallery Betty Transparent.png Betty Rhabdophobia Render.png|Render of Betty using Rhabdophobia HATE Betty Render.png|Render of Betty's HATE form Betty speedpaint.jpg Betty Fanart Kiacii.png|By Kiacii Betty Fanart WMAAA.jpg|By WalkingMelonsAAA Betty Fanart MCMania332.png|By MCMania332 Betty Fanart Dipperin-DGS.jpg|By Dipperin-DGS Betty Fanart JakeiArtwork.jpg|By Jakei Betty true form.png|Betty's true look. Betty Chevy-W.jpg|By Chevy-W Betty Chevy-W Derived.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Duos Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fear Users Category:Female Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Kids Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Monster Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Replicators Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Fire Users